The Blue Evolution
by Zapdos Articuno
Summary: A new friend with a lot of surprises joins ash and crew on their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLUE CHARMANDER EVOLTION.**

By

Zapdos Articuno

ash, misty and brock were still walking on their journey. ash

was still capturing more pokemon.

" WOW, keep up the good work ash" said brock.

Misty was surprised, that ash was capturing more

pokemon's.

ash ran up ahead and noticed a strange pokemon that ran into

the bushes.

"What was that?" wondered ash.

"What was what? " asked Misty.

" I thought I saw a pokemon that ran into the bushes." said ash.

"Maybe, it was a new pokemon? " said brock.

" If it is, I'm going to capture it. " said ash.

"You'll never capture it, ash. Beside you have a lot

of pokemon already. " said misty.

" I know, but it won't hurt to have an extra one with me. " said ash.

ash and misty were starting to fight, but brock and pikachu stopped them.

mean while Team Rocket was following them.

I'm glad that we captured a water pokemon. In case the

brats call out one of their fire pokemon. " said jessie.

"It might be helpful to use it. " said meowth.

"And while you're doing that, I'll throw this net and

capture pikachu." said james.

Then they all laughed together.

Ash was still looking for the pokemon he saw earlier.

"Where did it go?" said ash.

"Maybe it went back to it's trainer?" said misty.

" I don't think so " said ash.

As hecontinued to search for the pokemon. Pikachu

heard something . he ran ahead and jumped into the bushes.

Then he ran back to ash.

"Pika, pikachu" it went.

"Looks like want us to follow him." said brock.

"Ok, Pikachu lead the way." said ash.

ash, misty and brock followed pikachu. they came and

saw what pikachu seen.

"Looks like a Charmander is hurt." said brock.

" If it's a Charmander, then how come it's blue? " asked misty.

"We have to take it to the pokemon centre and have it healed." said brock.

"Right, Squirtle i choose you." said ash.

"SQUIRTLE" it said as it came flying out of it's pokeball.

" Use your water gun attack, but don't hurt it, just weaken it." said ash.

Squirtle sprayed the Blue Charmander, But it didn't affect it.

it got up and headbutt squirtle away.

"The water gun attack didn't even weaken it." said brock.

"Then it must be strong against water attacks. " said ash.

"pikachu use your thundershock attack." said ash to his pokemon.

pikachu ran up and used it's thundershock attack. " PIIIIKAAACHUUUUU!".

It hit the charmander and it fainted. ash threw his pokeball

and captured it.

"Now let's take it to the nearest pokemon

centre and have it healed." said ash.

They ran to the nearest pokemon centre.

"Nurse Joy could you heal this strange pokemon I

captured please." said ash.

"Sure, just a second." said Nurse Joy.

A few minute's later Nurse Joy came out and asked them to

come in and see the Charmander that ash captured.

"This is the first time that I've seen a Charmander

that is blue." said Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I used Squirtle's water gun attack, but it did not

have any effect against it." said ash.

"Hmmmm I wonder." said Brock.

"This must be a new kind of pokemon that's

strong against water attacks, but what kind of attacks does

it have." said misty.

"Let's take it outside and see what

it does" said Nurse Joy.

"Why don't you carry it outside for me ash." said Nurse Joy.

" I'll be glad to." said ash, as he went to get Charmander.

Ash picked up Charmander and took it outside. Ash put down the

Charmander.

"Ok, Charmander let's see what kind of attack's

you have." said ash.

Charmander attacks were: Fire Spin, Ember and Flamethrower,

Then Charmander surprised Ash and his friends with another kind of

attack he knew. he used some water/ ice attacks. they were

water gun, bubble beam and ice beam.

"Wow, he can even used water and ice attacks as well as using

Fire attacks too." said Nurese Joy.

"Now, all we have to do, is find it's trainer." said Nurse Joy again.

They all looked at the blue Charmander, who was walking towards ash.

"Huh?" went ash.

"Looks like it wants to be your pokemon, ash." said Nurse Joy.

"Do you really want to be my pokemon charmander?" asked ash.

"Char Char" it went.

Ash threw his pokeball and recapture his new pokemonfor

his team. ash and his friends

went back to the pokemon centre and healed all their

pokemon there. And then they all spent the night there too.

In the Morning, They waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and continued on their way.

"This is great i have a pokemon. " said ash while

looking at the pokeball.

"That's one cool pokemon. It's attack is fire, water and ice." said misty.

Now we got you brats!

"Oh no, not Team Rocket again!" Misty, Ash and Brock said. together.

James fired a rocket and out came a netand it captured

Pikachu in a flash, ash threw his pokeball and out came

his blue charmander.

"We thought you might use a fire type pokemon, so we

came prepared for this." said jessie.

Meowth threw the pokeball and out came a Wartortle.

"Wartortle, use your water gun attack on that Charmander now."

said Jessie.

"WART." It said.

It used it's water gun attack on charmander. But, it had no

effect on it.

"Whaaa the attack didn't work. ?" said Meowth.

"Ok, Charmander let's show them your attack power." said ash.

Charmander did his fire spin attack. that burnt them.

"Ok, Charmander let's show them your next attack." said ash.

"Char." Charmander started to glow and fired out it's ice

Beam attack. It froze Team Rocket in a block of ice.

Charmander ran up and hit the block of ice hard, it went

flying into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" *Ping*

"Way to go Charmander." said ash.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu ran back to ash's arms.

"Thanks to Charmander, I got pikachu back. " said ash.

"Wow, Ash that new charmander is great. " said brock.

" Ithink it's cute." Said misty.

"Pika pika." ( I have another new pokemon friend to play with.)

"Now, the other trainers better watch out since you have a new pokemon

on your team." said brock.

" I'll bet you will even wipeout gary's pokemon with it too. " said misty.

" I can't wait to run into him." said ash. " Let's go!" yelled ash.

THE END... OR IS IT ? See you in Part two.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blue Charmeleon**

By

Zapdos Articuno

When we last left Ash and friend's. he got a Blue

Charmander. He had beaten Team Rocket with it. Now he's winning

more battle's with it and also pikachu too.

Ash was winning lots of battle's and losing a few too.

"Your Charmanders is doing very well Ash." said Brock.

"It sure is." said Misty.

"Thanks guys." said Ash.

Team Rocket had just told their Boss that they came against a

strong pokemon.

"What kind of pokemon was it?." asked the Boss.

"It was a Blue Charmander." said jessie.

"the attack it has is Fire, Ice and Water." said james.

"WHAT! THEN GET ME THAT POKEMON AND PIKACHU TOO NOW!" the

Boss shouted before signing off.

"Looks like we've got another pokemon too get for him." said Meowth.

"But, how are we going to get it?" asked james.

"I have an Idea how. Let's capture his friends and make

him give up pikachu and the Blue Charmander for them." said Meowth.

"Good idea, Meowth" said jessie.

"Let's do it" said James.

Ash was looking for more trainers to battle.

"Hey, Ash slow down will you." said Brock.

"Pika, Pika" (Yeah)

"Ok, But I want to battle some more trainers

with my new pokemon." shouted Ash.

"Looks like your wish is coming your way right now." Said Misty.

Ash looked and saw someone walking towards him.

"He looks very Familiar." Said Ash.

"Oh no, not him." Said Ash.

It was, It was the person he hated the most. GaryOak was

walking to him.

"Looks like i get to battle him after all." Thought Ash with a smile.

Team Rocket was looking for Ash and his friends. They wanted

to capture his friends for the ransom of pikachu and his Blue Charmander.

"Let's hope this works." said Jessie.

"It had better work." said james.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked for Ash and his friends.

"Hey, I think I see them." Said James.

They looked and saw they had found them.

"Let's land behind those tree's." said Jessie.

"Well, If it isn't the loser of pallet town." said Gary.

"Why don't we have a battle and see who's a loser gary." said Ash.

"Sounds good to me" said gary.

Brock said he'd judge and see who wins.

"Let's make it a one on one battle" said Ash.

"Ok, GOOOOO Arcanine!" shouted gary.

Ash called out his new pokemon.

"What a funny looking Charmander you have got, but it's no

match against my Arcanine." said Gary.

"Arcanine uses your tackle attack." shouted gary.

"Charmander uses your flamethrower attack." called Ash.

Arcanine dodged the attack and hit Charmander so fast.

"Oh no Charmander!" Shouted Ash.

"Looks like i'm going to win this battle" said gary.

"Come on Charmander, I'm counting on you." said Ash.

Just then Charmander started to glow.

"What's happening to Charmander?" said Ash.

"Look like it's starting to evolve." said Misty.

Sure enough Charmander just evolved into a Blue Charmeleon.

it skin was a darker Blue colour then Charmanders.

"But will it obey you? Remember when you other charmeloen didn't."

said Misty.

"Good question, guess we'll find out soon enough." said Brock.

"Arcanine let's use your Fire blast attack and finish this

battle." yelled gary.

Arcanine Fired a star shape blast of Fire at

Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon watch out!" shouted Ash.

But, when the Fire blast got closer to Charmeleon, it just disappeared.

"Where did Charmeleon just go?" said Ash.

Charmeleon reappeared in a different spot.

Arcanine Fired another Fire blast at Charmeleon.

But, when it got closer to Charmeleon. It stopped in mid-air, then went straight

up into the air. Arcanine was surprised. Then Charmeleon's eye's

started to glow. And Arcanine was lifted up into the air, then Charmeleon

Fired a Ice Beam attack at it. and Arcanine was knocked out.

"WHAAA, you beat my Arcanine?." Said Garyas he called back his pokemon.

"Ash is the winner!" yelled Brock.

"I can't believe you beat me, but this

isn't over. I'll be back." Said Gary.

Then he ran away.

"Alright Charmeleon you won!" said Ash with a smile.

Ash was going to call back his pokemon. But, he remembered

what happened when he had his orginal Charmeleon. When he

called him back, he got burnt.

"Charmeleon, return." Said Ash.

Charmeleon returned back to it's pokeball.

"Well, so far so good." Said Ash.

"Wow, you beat Gary." Said Misty.

"And it looks like your Charmeleon's got some new attacks, Teleport and Psychic." said Brock.

"Let's rest here for the night." said Brock.

"Good idea Brock." Said Ash.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock stayed for

the night.

Unknown to Ash, Team Rocket was waiting for the right moment

to capture Misty and Brock. They hoped their plan worked. When

morning came Misty and Brock were the first up. they let Ash sleep

a little longer before waking him up. Team Rocket saw their

chance to grab them. They quietly snuckup behind Misty and

Brock and grabbed them. fifteen minutes later Ash woke up. He

notIced that both Misty and Brock were missing.

"Misty? Brock? Hey where did you guy's go?." shouted Ash.

Then he noticed something on Misty's sleeping bag. It was a note

from "Team Rocket" telling him to

Bring his Blue Charmander to the place where they have Misty and

Brock at.

"Hmmmmmm, Looks like they don't know that it is a Blue

Charmeleon now." thought Ash.

He found the place where Misty and Brock were being held at.

"Ok, Team Rocket i'm here." yelled Ash.

Suddenly the place was filled with a bright light.

"Did you bring the Blue Charmander, like we asked?. Said jessie.

"Yeah, I did. Where's Misty and Brock?" asked Ash.

"They're right here." said james.

He hit a button and a wall opened up. Brock and Misty were all

tired up.

"Let them go!" Yelled Ash.

"First give us the Blue Charmander and then we'll let them go." said Jessie.

"No way, first you give me Brock and Misty then you'll get the Blue

Charmander." yelled Ash.

"Very well." said jessie.

She looked at Meowth and he went downand untied them.

as soon as they were freedof their ropes they ran towards Ash.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Ash.

"Yeah Thanks to you." said Brock.

"Alright here's the Blue Charmander." yelled Ash.

Team Rocket jumped down to get the

pokeball that had the Blue Charmander in it. But Ash, threw

it. It landed and out came a Blue Charmeleon.

"What, It evolved?" shouted Jessie and James together.

"That's right, now i'm going to tell it to get rid of you."

said Ash.

"Blue Charmeleon use your new attacks now." shouted Ash.

"CHAR" yelled Charmeleon and first it used it's new attack, that it had learned.

it made Team Rocket float up into the air. Next, it used

"Ice Beam and it froze them in a block of Ice. last it ran and headbutted it away.

the block of Ice went flying up into the air.

"LOOOOKS LIKE Team Rocket IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Yelled Team Rocket.

"Way to go Blue Charmeleon." said Ash.

Ash was going to walk towards Blue Charmeleon, but he was afraid of

getting burned again. Like the last time with his

Orginal Charmeleon did. But, instead it walked up to him.

"Huh? Charmeleon's is hugging me, but it's not burning me?" said Ash.

"look's like this time it's going to obey you." said Brock.

"Keep being good to him and maybe it will obey you forever." said Misty.

"I hope your right Misty." said Ash.

"Return Blue Charmeleon." said Ash as he pointed his pokeball at it.

He looked at his pokeball that contained his Blue Charmeleon in it.

"This is great, my Blue Charmeleon now know's how to use

Fire, Ice, Water and Psychic Attacks" said Ash with a smile.

"Well have to wait and see what it learns next." said Misty.

The End...Or Is It ? we'll see you in the final part of this fic


End file.
